Quedate Conmigo
by Hinta hyusha sempai
Summary: Sasuke es un chico multimillonario que lo tiene todo, Hinata en cambio es una chica pobre que estudiará con él en la misma universidad. ¿Podrá Sasuke hacerle la vida imposible a la chica que le gusta? ¿Podrá Hinata sentir mas que odio por el chico que le hace la vida imposible?
1. argumento de la historia

ARGUMENTO DE QUEDATE CONMIGO

Primero que nada quiero pedir unas disculpas a las personas que han leido mi historia la habia retirado por razones personales que no viene al caso nombrar, como sea ahora la subiré pero solo subiré un cap el que seria recién el capitulo ahora solo me queda decirles, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus riviews espero me puedan disculpar.

_Hinata Hyuga es una chica que vive en japón y que por obras del destino sus calificaciones excelentes y ejemplares fueron conocidas por Uchiha Fugaku, un magnate norteamericano que tiene una Universidad famosisíma llamada "Mangekyou Sharingan" que compite con otras universidades para ganar fama y empresarios y politicos de renombre internacional. Con la intencion de que su universidad sea mas competitiva y con mas oportunidades para todos decide reclutar a Hinata Hyuga,una chica de bajos recursos, para que estudie en su universidad.

_Hinata es una chica que vive en japón y que recibe una beca para la carrera que ella elija totalmente pagada, eso es uno de los tantos beneficios que cuenta dicha preposición.

Hinata,debido a la muerte de su madre a los 10 años y su pobreza,tuvo que superar muchas cosas junto a su padre y su hermana menor, gracias a ellos y sus amigos ha tenido la fuerza de voluntad, para dejar de ser una persona abalatada,para comvertirse en toda una fuerte y hermosa mujer,dejando a un lado sus tartamudeos y sus sonrojos naturales pero sin llegar a perder en ningun momento su nobleza y su dulce manera de ser.

Hinata decide despues de consultarlo con sus seres queridos, viajar a Estados Unidos,para buscar a lo que su vida le faltaba, superaración, para asi poder darle a su familia una mejor vida y para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

_Luego de haber aprobado el examen,que se les exigía a cada alumno. Hinata llegará a estudiar como becada en la universidad Mangekyou Sharingan, la cuál es una universidad privada de clase alta, a la que únicamente acude el 6% de jovenes de escasos porcentaje es mínimo y aunque la mayor dificultad parece estar en el examen que se les toma, lo verdaderamente imposible para los becados no es entrar, sino permanecer,sin que te hagan la vida imposible y soportar todo aquello no es fácil muchos de ese 6%. queda en un 1%

_Por "cierta" situación Hinata conocerá,a el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha y actualmente lider de los,( LOS AKATSUKIS) que son los chicos más ricos de la universidad, quienes hacen la vida imposible a la gente que no es de su nivel chicos que actúan desde las sombras y el anonimato,liderados por el popular,Sasuke Uchiha,se encargan de conseguir que ninguno de los becados llegue a recibirse.

_El Uchiha,odia a su padre por ende arruinar los planes de este les satisface en demasia, puesto que jamás le ha importado la vida de las demás personas, salvo la de sus amigos que son contados con los dedos de las manos, entre ellos Gaara ,Naruto y Suigetsu estos,causan alboroto en el colegio,y admiracion y amor en otras como sakura haruno entre otras .

Sakura Haruno,es la hija de unos medicos muy reconocidos mundialmente,ella igual que casi todos posee una gran fortuna, .La Haruno,gusta de sasuke y Naruto de ella,lo que entristece a la Haruno es no verse correspondida por el Uchiha,ya que en cada oportunidad que ella cree tiene con Sasuke ,este siempre le dice que es molesta y que lo deje en paz,cosa que ella no quiere dejar de hacer.

Sakura Haruno odiara con su todo su ser a Hinata Hyuga,al ver el gran interés que despierta ella en el de ahí empezara su odio hacia la Hyuga y una serie de planes para que esta abandone la universidad y asi poder tener una oportunidad con Sasuke.

Hinata es una chica fuerte que no se rinde tan fácilmente, por que la vida y su padre, le han enseñado que jamás uno debe darse por vencido, cuando las cosas no salen como uno se las espera,tambien su padre les enseño,que si la vida te golpea y te caes tienes que aprender a colocarte de pie.

_Además Hinata no contaba con encontrar un inesperado apoyo en Gaara, uno de los amigos de Sasuke Uchiha, de quien al conocerle sintió, algo especial por el pelirojo y Ten-Ten una chica que sin importarle su condición social, decide ser su amiga desde el primer dia.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke cautivado por la manera de ser su compañera de universidad ,comenzará a tener gran interés hacia la Hyuga y con el tiempo intentará conquistar su corazón, teniendo siempre como rival a su hasta ahora amigo Gaara.

Nota: (1) Para colaborar en la economía familiar, Hinata ayuda a su padre trabajando con los repartos en ichiraku ramen y como mesera en este mismo local de comida al paso.

Nota:(2) Fugaku les facilita unos departamentos individuales, a todos los becados en si,con muchas comodidades, propias de el estatu de la familia Uchiha,para su estadía en ese pais y lo que dure su carrera.

Nota:(3) Itachi Uchiha es un hombre felizmente casado y con un hijo adorable de apenas 1 año de edad .

Nota:(4)Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame también son de familia de dinero, que se hicieron amigos de Hinata, en donde esta trabajaba osea en (Ichiraku Ramen) Kiba no conoció a Hinata desde pequeños si no hasta que tenian 13 años bueno eso lo explicaré después.

Nota:(5) Karin tendrá un pasado oculto que se relaciona con uno de los Akatsukis ¿Cuál de ellos sera?

Nota :(6) Izaki Shimuzu,Shizuka Saito y Matsuda Yoshida son chicos de millonarios y de un colegio privado al cual Hannabi asiste, por medio de su madrina,la cual le paga su estadia en ese lugar,su madrina,es la madre de Kiba,que por ser una muy buena amiga de la madre de Hinata mantiene una promesa que jamas será rota,con la familia Hyuga.

Hanabi,al entrar a este colegio se enamora de Izaki, un chico muy guapo que juega,basquet deporte que lo hace ser muy popular, de un cabello sedoso del color del vino tinto algo alborotado y con algunos mechones que cubren su frente, ojos de un color grisaceo bastante lindo, tez blanca y buen porte para su edad, el drama de Hanabi es que Izaki no es un chico libre,el tiene como novia a Shizuka su mejor amiga.

Matsuda es un chico de cabello negro alborotado, con ojos azules,su deporte favorito es el mismo de el de su amigo el basquetball, aunque no es muy popular es un chico muy amable y persistente su mayor anhelo es ser, mejor que su amigo y el capitán del equipo de basquet compartiendo con Hanabi aquel dilema el cuál, es estar enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo.

La estancia en Mangekyou Sharingan para la Hyuga,no será precisamente muy tranquila y de color de rosa, ya que en la universidad, hay un grupo de jóvenes muy popular, que se pasean con prepotencia y humillan a los alumnos que no son de su agrado.

Hinata decidira poner fin a eso, enfrentadose cara a cara con el lider Sasuke Uchiha. Al hacer esto la Hyuga es constantemente golpeada humillada por todos los estudiantes de esa universidad, aún asi con las constantes agresiones y discuciones con el Uchiha Hinata no se rinde, este maravillado por el caracter y forma de ser de la Hyuga, empieza a ceder a sus sentimientos dandose cuenta que gusta de la Hyuga pero ella no lo sabe ¿Podrá Sasuke seguir haciendole la vida imposible a la chica que le gusta? ¿Hinata podrá fijarse en el chico que le hace la vida imposible?


	2. capitulo 01 : ¿Aceptarás?

Bueno... yo Hinta Hyusha de nuevo por aqui actualizando mi historia espero no desilucionarlos con lo que seria el primer capitulo de esta locura. Quiero agradecer a estas personas y sus reviews gracias a mi amiga Hinashy sempai por tomarse el tiempo de leer, gracias a ti Karin Walked, gracias a ti Amit Roca y Gracias a ti Saara_Chan94 espero no desilucionarlos con el que seria el primer capitulo si o hago solo haganmelo saber eso si sin palabras ofensivas.

Ok aclarado esto y sin mas que decirles he aqui el primer cap

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Las franjas horarias por las que se llevan Japón y Estados Unidos, en esta, **Mí**, historia ¡NO SON REALES! n_n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

(Pensamientos)

"Recuerdos"

_ Hablan_

Titulo:Quedate Conmigo

Pareja: SasuHina,Gaahina, NaruSaku, el saiino lo puse por petición de mi hermana que le gusta a esta pareja y nejiten por gusto personal jejejeje

Autora: Hinta Hyusha Sempai

Género: Romance/drama

oOoOoOoOoOoiOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO

Los Personajes de Naruto Shippuen ¡NO! me pertenecen. Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto, que me esta empezando aburrir con sus malditos dejavus y rellenos, deberia poner mas jutsus y mas sangre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOOoOoOooOo

Capitulo 1: ¿Aceptarás?

Estados Unidos 23:35 HRS

.

.

_Lo único que Sasuke Uchiha, queria ese dia,era el poder disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad a la hora de la cena, creyó que ese hombre no estaría para cenar ya que nunca estaba, en la mansión Uchiha, ya sea por negocios o por lo que fuese, a él poco le importaba en realidad.

_Pero...se había equivocado, ahí estaba ese hombre, sentado desde su puesto en la mesa observandole, esperando una respuesta de su parte a sus interrogantes _"¿Que te parece los de las becas a alumnos de bajos recursos ?"_ "¿ No crees que fue buena idea Sasuke?"_Le había preguntado,una vez se hubo sentado en la mesa,arruinandole de paso su apetito y buen humor,cuanto odiaba y aborrecía a ese hombre que se las daba de buen samaritano y de un hombre de buen corazó que en realidad no era ¡porque si! Fugakú Uchiha podria ser de todo, menos una buena persona, eso lo decia por que le conocía bastante bién y odiaba aquello, muchas veces pensó que ser ignorante de muchas cosas, aveces era mejor que ser un genio como lo era él, decidió que no soportaba más, la presencia de ese hombre frente a él, asi que se decidió por hacerle ver su opinión al respecto.

_Es decir mas dinero,mas cinismo,mas reconocimientos para las empresas_Enumeraba con cinismo en su hablar _¡vaya lo habia olvidado por completo! _decía con ironia en su tono de voz_Para tus futuros socios también ¿no es asi?_Sonrió con sorna_ ¿Sabes? no pienso estudiar con mendigos y prostitutas, son un asco de personas, esa gente solo es basura, personas mugrosas sin ningún valor, si a ti te gusta relacionarte con personas así, allá tú_Terminó por decir con su tipica sonrisa, al ver lo que sus vocablos habian ocasionado en su progenitor.

_¡Aunque te nieges y sigas negandote!_Dijo desde su puesto en la mesa, viendo como su hijo menor, mostraba una sonrisa ladina cargada de superioridad, demostrandole una vez más, que lo qué él, le estuviese hablando en ese instante, le valía una mierda, al ver esto Fugaku Uchiha desató la rabia que le hacía sentir Sasuke con sus compartamientos de chico rebelde.

_¡COMPARTIRAS CON ESA GENTE MUGROSA, COMO DICES TÚ, LO QUIERAS, O NO LO QUIERAS! ¿ME ENTENDISTE?_Gritó levantandose desde su puesto, azotando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y botando la silla que anteriormente estaba sentado en el proceso, tal acto sacó mas de un grito ahogado por parte de las sirvientas que temerosas habían esperado ordenes momentos antes de que todo eso ocurriese _¡Ya enviaron las becas y las invitaciones juntas con esta! _Controló su tono de voz al ver que estaba ocasionando una escena_Asi que te lo advierto Sasuke, estudiaras en la universidad de la familia como todos y la carrera que escogí, para ti también o si no ...ya verás las consecuencias _ Finalizó mordaz y triunfante dando el tema por zanjado, al ver como su hijo apretaba la mandibula y se ponia tenso a lo dicho por él, con ese sentimiento de triunfo y superioridad se empezaba justo cuando iba a poner un pie fuera de el comedor los vocablos de su hijo tras su espalda le detuvieron (¿Como podía ser Sasuke tan agil como para no sentirle mientras se acercaba hacia su persona ?) pensaba para si el patriarca Uchiha, cosa que no duro mucho pues, la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensares.

_¡Hmp! como digas, pero tú y yo, muy bién sabemos el porque no puedo negarme a estar en esta mierda_Asi sin más paso por su lado ignorandole como siemmpre, pero con lo que no contaba Sasuke, era que su padre le tomara del brazo reteniendole_Sueltame_Se podía notar el enfado en su tono de voz, su cuerpo tenso, su respiracion acelerada, pero aún asi Fugakú Uchiha, no cedió, ante un Sasuke a punto de explotar en coléra.

_¿Adonde crees que vas?_Preguntó importandole muy poco en realidad, solo le hacia esa pregunta a su hijo menor, por que fue una promesa que le hizo a su difunta esposa Mikoto, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo lo hacia porque, aunque sea un poco, queria agradarle a Sasuke, parecer un buen padre ante sus ojos y...

_¡No te importa!_Soltó con ira contenida_¡No te debe de importar, nada de lo que yo haga, o deje de hacer con mi vida!_Observó de reojo a ese hombre que le impedía ser libre y al que odiaba con todo su ser_ ¡Con quien me vaya de parrandas, con quién folle o deje de follar es mi maldito problema no el tuyo!¿¡Como no lo entiendes de una puta vez!?_Esa escena era vista por las sirvidumbre del lugar que estaban asustadas con esos intimidantes hombres, las pobres trataban de hacer bién su trabajo, pero les era imposible viendo aquello.

_¡Ya no admitiré mas rebeldias de tu parte!_Aún sujetándole del brazo siguió su discurso el cual, estaba seguro sasuke no toleraria_Harás lo que te estoy pidiendo, te aseguro que esto es lo mej...

_¿Lo mejor?_Soltó con ironía_¿Para quién?_Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su progenitor y sin esperar respuesta alguna continuó su camino.

_Para ti, aunque no me lo creas hijo, todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti y por tu hermano_Murmuro viendo como su hijo menor hacia caso omiso de sus vocablos, solo se quedó allí, viendolo perderse en aquel pasillo, escuchando despues el sonido de un portazo seguido del sonido del motor del auto de su hijo, que indicaba que Sasuke se habia marchado, otra vez odiandole_¿"Porqué me odias tanto Sasuke"?_Pensó con tristeza_"No lo entiendo" _¿Porqué?_ Susurró con melancolía perdiendose por los pasillos como lo había hecho su hijo anteriormente, dejando por fin que las criadas hicieran su trabajo.

OoOoOoOo

Japón 17:26 hrs

_¿Porqué?_Caminaba por las calles de japón mientras meditaba, Hinata Hyuga una chica de cabello largo peliazulado, de unos 20 años de edad, poseedora de unos ojos preciosos de color marfil y una figura con curvas de infarto, que cualquier chica de su edad envidiaria.

_Con una sonrisa hermosa, veía las bolsas del supermercado, que traian algunas cosas que faltaban en su casa. Hoy fue el dia que recibia, su paga mensual, en el trabajo, del que por cierto disfrutaba su jefe y su hija ayame, eran muy amables con su persona. Ichiraku ramen, era el negocio familiar de su jefe, pues este, es un local de comida al paso, que se especializaba en un plato en especifico el cual era el mas requerido por todos los clientes habituales (El ramen) si que Teuchi_san sabia prepararlo muy bién.

_Ella también gustaba de ese platillo tan peculiar. (Aunque nada les gana a los rollos de canela)-pensaba la ojiplata mientras seguía su camino hacia su hogar_Suspiró y luego sonrió con melancolia de solo pensar en que si aceptaba... ese ofrecimiento, del cual nadie sabia solo ella, tendría que decirle "hasta la proxima" a muchas cosas tales como: su familia que constaba de su padre y su pequeña hermana, ya que su madre habia fallecido hace mucho, cuánto la extrañaba, siguiendo con las cosas que ya no veria serian a sus amigos Shino, Karin y Kiba cuanto los extrañaria si en tal caso... ella decidiera aceptar tal ofrecimiento. Si lo hacía ¡podia ir olvidandose de sus comidas y sus sales para el baño! cosas que ella estaba segura no encontraría en ese "hasta ahora" desconocido pais, ya que la comida por lo poco que habia investigado era mas consumidor de comida chatarra que comida extranjera podria estar equivocada ¿no? .

_Siguiendo con las cosas que tambien no tendría si aceptaba, seria un trabajo y un jefe tan bueno como lo era su trabajo como mesera en ( Ichiraku ramen ) no es que se sintiera orgullosa de ser una simple mesera, pero tampoco se avergonzaba de serlo, era solo que...desde que recibió tal ofrecimiento, no podia quitarse la palabra ¡SUPERACIÓN! de la cabeza aunque esa palabra tan simple ahora la tenia en un mar de confuciones y sentimientos contradictorios.

_¡Por que todo, para las personas humildes como yo, se le es tan dificil y complicadas las decisiones en la vida!_Soltó en un susurro al viento aquel que empezaba a denotar que el invierno llegaria, en el instante en que detenia sus pasos al ver el semaforo, levantó su rostro al cielo_¡Vaya si que es complicada la vida y las deciciones para las personas de mi condición! _Dijo bajito al verse sola en ese semaforo en verde.

_Pero lo que no se habia dado cuenta la Hyuga era que en realidad...no estaba sola.

_Para todos hinafea, es complicado tomar decisiones en la que nos vemos implicados_Una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas, le hizo sobresaltarse y dar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, se griró "molesta" para encarar a la persona que le habia hecho detener sus pensamientos _Karin -Chan por que me asustas asi_Le reprendió con un puchero que la hacia lucir gracisosa e infantil_ Dime una cosa_Cambio su semblante a uno de total seriedad_No salias tarde hoy del trabajo karin_chan? o es que...? su frase quedó a medio terminar.

_Te ayudaré_Dijo decidida la peliroja, caminando en dirección a la vez estuvieron frente a frente la peliroja observaba a la ojiperla que se mostraba algo extrañada por su actuar momentos antes. Obviamente la peliroja decidió ignorar aquello, al parecer de todas formas hablarian, las dos se conocian muy bién como para tan siquiera dudarlo.

_La ojiblanca por esta vez decidió levantar la bandera blanca de la derrota, la verdad era que estaba algo agotada,por las horas de trabajo, hoy viernes, era el día en que mas trabajo tenia, ichiraku ramen,solia llenarse de jovenes que gustaban de aquel exquisito platillo y por ende, tenian que cerrar temprano ya que Teuchi-san a su edad no soportaba tanto ajetreo juvenil.

_Sí, habian muchos jovenes que disfrutando de sus vacaciones, siempre eran clientes habituales los viernes por la tarde, aunque ella hoy solo tuvo que atender algunas mesas, lo demás fue todo pedidos a domicilio, de solo pensarlo, le resultaba que por esta vez (de casi muchas ) decidió hacerle caso a su amiga despues de todo... no queria que se enfadara con ella.

_Esta bién Karin-chan pero..._Se apartó un poco al ver que su peliroja amiga, decidida, queria cargar con todas las bolsas del super_Yo llevaré estas dos y tu estas que no estan tan pesadas, eso es lo justo_Entrecerró sus ojos al ver como la peliroja dudaba y con resignación aceptaba su preposición_ Siendo así... le entregó dos de las bolsas del supermercado que llevaba en la mano derecha, estas contenian algunos tarros de conservas y la otra cosas de aseo personal,que su padre Hyuga Hiashi no compraba entiendase (toallas femeninas) por ser cosas que solo sus hijas usarían y también por que le daba verguenza encargarse de aquello, él era un hombre y a un hombre se le veia raro comprando ese tipo de cosas y más si lo que compraba era para mujeres. .

_Y asi, en un silencio muy incómodo, para las dos, se fueron caminando un buen rato y mientras caminaban por las calles aledañas a la casa de la ojiblanca, veían el ir y venir de las personas, de un lado a otro que seguian con sus rutinarias vidas "asi como ellas" pensaron al unísono.

_La tarde indicaba que la noche se aproximaba, asi que la peliroja decidió rendirse, esta vez, ella seria la que tendria que ceder_Vamos pregunta de una vez ¿Que quieres saber?_Rompió el incómodo silencio que hasta hace poco se cernía entorno a ellas, observando de reojo, vio como su amiga peliazulada, dudaba en si preguntarle o no lo que tenia que preguntar, siempre era asi sonrió para sus adentros.

_Ya que lo preguntas... me gustaria saber ¿por que estas tan temprano...?.

_Me despidieron ¿contenta? ¡ya sabes como soy!_Le espetó_ Las dos sabíamos desde un principio, que ese trabajo no era para mí, digo ¿A quién le gusta estar todo el dia limpiando vasos, sirviendo mesas y todo lo que implica ser garzona en un restaurante muy elegante? _Sin detener su caminar, la peliroja miró de reojo a su amiga que la observaba con un mar de sentimientos encontrados, era tan facil adivinar los pensamientos y emociones de la Hyuga ¡con esos ojazos que tenía! ellos se lo decian todo_ Sonrió divertida_ ¿Hace cuanto que eran amigas?¿ Desde 14 o 15 años mas o menos? ¡MALDICIÓN! que no era muy buena recordando fechas y cosas por el estilo.

_Por lo menos en este trabajo..._susurró quedito la Hyuga_ Karin-Chan duró mucho mas, que en el anterior que era de..._Meditó con una sonrisa timida en el rostro y su infaltable sonrojo debido al poco pero insistente frio que empezaba hacerse presente_Payasita en los juegos para niños en ese parque de diversiones_ A duras penas la Hyuga aguantaba la risa que se empeñaba en querer salir.

_Ni se te ocurra reirte de mi Hinata Hyuga_Deteniendo su paso, la peliroja le dirigió una mirada de amenaza, sin mucha convicción, a la peliazul que sin tenerse, paso por su lado, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de ella, la melodiosa y muy contagiosa risa de la ojiluna, se hizo después la peliroja se le unió apurando su paso para darle alcance, una vez al lado de su amiga y habiendo retomado su caminar,sonriendo aún, ambas cruzaron la calle que las llevaría a estar frente a la casa de Hinata.

_Tienes que quedarte para cenar esta noche..._Detuvo todo rastro de diversión, en su tono de voz,cambiando a uno de total seriedad, dudando en si decir o no lo que diría a continuación_ Tengo que contarles algo muy importante que me gustaria... me ayudarán a decidir, ya que lo he pensado mucho y no se si aceptar lo que me han propuesto_Observó de reojo la reacción de la peliroja mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa.

_Pero dime ese "Algo" de lo que nos quieres contar ¿Es malo?_Consultó temerosa de la respuesta de la hyuga. Ya que pocas veces esta adoptaba ese tono de voz, ahora que lo pensaba... Estos ultimos dias Hinata andaba distraída, pensativa y siempre la encontraba con su mirada en la nada, esto, le preocupaba y confundía en demasía preguntándose muchas veces el porque esa actitud tan rara .

_Eso depende mucho..._Observó de reojo el serio rostro de Karin _ De el punto de vista con el que se mire ese "algo"_Dijo divertida, metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa, una vez abierta ambas procedieron a quitarse los zapatos quedando descalzas_Vamos Karin-Chan ayudame con la cena, vendrán Kiba-kun y Shino -kun, aunque cabe destacar que Shino -kun ha estado muy ocupado ultimamente, creo que es algo relacionado con la empresa familiar que el tiene _Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina con las dos bolsas que ella habia cargado durante todo el trayecto, siendo seguida en silencio por la Peliroja, quién tambien iba con las bolsas que llevó durante el recorrido a la casa de su amiga_Hasta tengo la sensación que no vendrá_Decía con cierta tristeza en la voz, mientras acomodaba las cosas en el lugar que debían estar cada cuál.

_¡Esos bakas vendrán!_Con determinación en su hablar, la peliroja ayudaba acomodar los refrigerios, en el refrigerador_ Jamás nos han dejado solas, desde que los conocemos son igual de sobreprotectores ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?_Soltó con diversión mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador y se derigía a sacar algunos implementos para ayudar a la ojiluna con la cena .

_Si eso lo sé, pero no les digas así, ellos no son unos bakas_Le reprendió con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras caminaba en dirección al refrigerdor, donde segundos antes estaba la peliroja y mientras observaba lo que nesecitaria para lo que haria de cenar esa noche, prosiguió con sus vocablos _Bueno si lo son pero solo un poquito_Dicho aquello solo bastó un segundo para que ambas rieran divertidas, cada cuál desde donde estaban siendo así interrumpidas, por una voz muy juvenil, ambas volteron sus rostros hacia la recién llegada.

_¡Ya veo que se la estaban pasando muy bién sin mi!_Desde la puerta de la cocina, Hanabi la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga, una chica 15 años de edad, de pelo castaño y con unos ojos claros similares a los de su hermana mayor, miraba la escena que protagonizaba su hermana con su peliroja amiga.

_Pensé que no estabas en casa, crei estarías en casa de Shizuka-san,Izaki-kun o de Matsuda_chan_Le sonrió con dulzura mientras empezaba a sacar de unos cajones los cuchillos y la tabla de picar verduras.

_Porque debería estar en la casa de algunos de esos bakas? ¿eh?_La castaña que continuaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina preguntó ofendida_Además no veo el porque,YO_Recalcó esa palabra_Tendría que ir a la casa de algunos de ellos, con Shizuka me estoy llevando ultimamente muy mal y lo que más, me desespera es no saber el porqué y bueno los otros dos bakas...buenos ellos...¡Son mis amigos, nada mas que eso!_Repuso con voz precipitada.

_No te enfades, nadie aqui está diciendo lo contrario, vamos Hani-Chan tu sabes que te quiero_Dijo con voz matermal_Ahora ven aquí y ayudame con la cena especial_Hizo señas con sus manos para que se acercara.

_¿Cena especial?_Preguntó extrañada,caminando en dirección hacia su hermana.

_Tiene algo importante que quiere decir esta noche y para eso es la cena_Habló la peliroja que llevaba un buen rato lavando algunas verduras que ocuparían_Y no pierdas tu tiempo preguntandole, no te dirá nada, ¡Y Nooo, yo tampoco sé!_Antepuso sabiendo de antemano que la castaña se lo preguntaría.

_Con un puchero la menor de las Hyuga caminó hasta donde se hallaban las dos chicas, entretenidas en lo que hacían_Me ayudarás_Consultó Hinata a su hermana menor una vez hubo llegado a su lado.

_Solo si me dejas picar un poco de tomate, ¡sabes que me encanta!_Con entusiasmo, se disponía a tomar el cuchillo pero... antes de lograr su objetivo que era tomar el cuchillo, su hermana mayor la estrechó en un abrazo cálido y protector que la sorprendió de sobremanera y no solo a ella sino que también a la peliroja que las acopañaba_¿Que te pasa?.Ves que estas muy rara_¿Porque su hermana mayor actuaba tan raro?.Ultimamente eso le preocupaba y mucho, hasta parecía de esos personajes de una serie de televisión donde la protagonista se despedía de sus seres queridos minutos antes de que un trágico accidente le costara su vida separandola para siempre de ellos.

_¿En donde estabas?_Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su pequeña hermana, siguió con su apretado abrazo_Nunca salgas de casa sin avisar_Separándose un poco de ella le reprochó_¿Me has oído?.

_Estaba tomando una siesta_Se apartó completamente del abrazo de su hermana para apoyarse en el mesón_ ¡Y..Sí lo sé!, Se que no debo salir de casa sin avisar,como tú_Le apuntó con su dedo indice_ Sabes muy bién que cuando estas trabajando y papá también, yo duermo con la casa completamente sellada con candado con lo que sea, asi no corro ningún riesgo de que entren ladrones o que me violen en mi propia casa ¡recuerden ! no vivimos en un barrio muy seguro que digamos_Contestó cruzandose de brazos_ Pero como... ultimamente andas muy distraída, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hoy no iría a ninguna parte, que me quedaría en casa?

_Hinata no recordaba que Hanabi le dijiera aquello asi que solo atino a contestar un _La verdad, verdad, no lo recuerdo, estas segura que..._No acabo su frase ya que su pequeña hermana se le adelantó.

_Ya que no lo recuerdas, te refrescaré la memoria hermanita. Esto fue antes de que te fueras a trabajar, también se lo dije a papá para que no se preocupara,seguramente,Chichi,SÍ, me escuchó_Con un puchero gracioso que la hacía ver comica, dirigio sus pasos hacia la nevera, no tenía ganas de pelar los tomates gracias a su hermana mayor le dio pereza hacerlo, además eso de que su hermana le pidiera que le ayudara a cocinar era solo una tonta excusa para darle ese abrazo un tanto extraño con ese pensamiento se alejó hasta llegar a la nevera .

_Jijijiji tienes razón gomenasai Hani-chan es que tenia mi mente algo confusa pero no volverá a pasar_Siguió con lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo picar los pimientos verdes y rojos.

_¿Y? Hanabi- Chan ¿Conquistas o no a Izaki-Kun?_Consultó la peliroja a hanabi quién escupió toda el agua mineral que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos.

_¡KARIN-CHAN ESO NO ES ASÍ!_Se exaltó la menor de las Hyugas_Izaki-kun tiene novia y está muy enamorado de ella,como crees que la dejaría por alguién de mi condición_Cabizbaja la castaña camino sentadose asi en una silla cercana_Shizuka es mi amiga...no puedo_Triste la castaña dio el tema por zanjado.

_¡Oh vamos! arriba esos animos hana-chan_Calló abrupta la peliroja al ver que hinata le pedia con gestos en su cara que no siguiera con ese tema que entristecia a su hermana menor_Ok bién pero...

_¡AY NO!_Gritó la peliazulada haciendo que por segunda vez Hanabi botara el agua mineral que estaba bebiendo.

_¡QUÉÉÉ! _Dijieron al unísono la peliroja y la castaña algo asustadas.

_¡Falta el pescado!_Sonrió nerviosa al ver en la peliroja y en su hermana ciertas venitas en sus sienes.

_Y todo ese alboroto ¿Solo por un maldito pescado?_Habló irritada por tener que mojarse su ropa con agua debido a que su hermana y la amiga de esta le asustaran.

_Cuida tu lenguaje Imouto ese no el vocabulario para una señorita como lo eres tú_Le renprendió a su hermana menor

_Culpa a papá Hinata, el siempre habla asi cuando tu no estas para reprenderlo y tú mejor que nadie, sabes que estando en la miel todo se pega_Se hundio de hombros despreocupada la castaña

_La Hyuga solo levantó una ceja en señal de que no creia mucho lo que su pequeña hermana le estaba diciendo y si era asi tendría que hablar cuanto antes con su padre no era bueno que Hyuga Hiashy hablara palabrotas delante de su hija mas pequeña ¡Por Kamy! que clase de enseñanzas pretendía darle a Hanabi _"¡SI! definitivamente hablaré con papá" _ Pensaba decidida

_¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¿Me estas escuchando?_Lo que más irritaba a Karin era que no le prestaran atención cuando solia hablar, eso le crispaba los nervios y mucho.

_Te hablan Hinata_Si que su hermana pensaba en todo _"De seguro se quedó pensando en como reprochar a su Chichi"_Pensaba la castaña divertida ya queria ver la cara de su padre siendo regañado por su hermana _jajajajaja será muy divertido_Dijo bajito_Siendo escuchada por su Ane.

_¿Que sera divertido Hanabi?_Su hermana era mucho mas rara que ella.

_¡HINAAATAAA!_Tuvo que gritar la peliroja para que la aludida le prestara siquiera atención haciendo sobresaltar a ambas Hyugas.

_Mande Karin-chan _Dijieron al unísono las dos hermanas Hyugas adoptando una pose militar bastante graciosa.

_Ja,ja,ja, muy graciosas les decia... que por aquí hay una feria de comercio ambulante, y lo mejor es que siempre en la semana esta abierta_Comentó Karin _¿No querías pescado? bueno cierran a la 19:23 _Consultó la hora en su reloj de mano_Y si no nos apuramos los quedaremos todos sin cenar_Concluyó cruzandose de brazos.

_Si tienes razón Karin-Chan, ¿Quieres venir Hani-Chan?_Le hizo una invitación a su hermana menor despejarse le haría bién.

_¡Si vamos! me cambio esta playera y esta chamarra que esta toda mojada, no me demoro nada me esperan ¿eh?_Dijo viendo a ambas a su hermana y a la amiga de esta con ojos entrecerrados viendo como estas empezaban a reir contagiandole de paso su alegria y asi contenta fue en busca de sus guantes y su chamarra para salir mientras Karin y Hinata ya estaban listas esperandole, en la puerta de la casa_¡Vamos!_Caminando por las aceras de las calles irían ellas tres a por el dichoso pescado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estados Unidos 03:00hrs

_Era la tres de la madrugada y la fiesta que estaba dando Naruto en su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, estaba en todo su esplendor, música fuerte y ruidosa, humo de cigarro mucho alcohol y por que no decirlo drogas, aunque de estas ultimas el no estaba interesado en probar Uchiha Sasuke era rebelde pero nunca a tal extremo.

_De lo que habia mas que todo y sobraba eran chicas guapas que por cierto, estaban desde hace rato ya, devorandoselo con la mirada mientras bailaban muy cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba en esos instantes, los movimientos de aquellas chicas aunque eran sensuales no conseguian prenderlo, solo las observaba pensando que follar con chicas sin una pisca de orgullo o de dignidad era una cosa que esta noche, Sasuke Uchiha,NO, haría solo estaba en esa estupida fiesta para no verle la cara a ese imbecil que tenia como progenitor. Estaba sentado en un comodo sillón, desde ahi podia estar tranquilo y ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque esos pensamientos desaparecieron al instante al sentir como una mano intrusa sin pudor alguno subia por su pierna derecha.

_¿Que haces? _Preguntó arrugando el ceño y quitando al instante la mano de esa chica tan arrojada y que para colmo se situaba a su lado sentadose de paso junto a él, con un olor a alcohol demasiado nauseabundo para sus fosas nasales.

_Pensé que te gustaría pero... al parecer me equivoqué lo siento_Pronunció la chica a su lado viendole con deseo_Te seré sincera, en mi vida, siempre me he caracterizado por eso y lo sabes_Volvió a retomar el habla la pelinaranja, al ver que el Uchiha no le prestaba atención alguna_Que me dirías si te dijiera..._Le susurró al oido al Uchiha para luego morder el lobulo de este con coquetería captando de paso la atención de Sasuke_Si te dijiera que...deseo que estés de nuevo entre mis piernas rememorando viejos tiempos_Soltó sin más, sin ningún tipo pudor o verguenza alguna, acercandose un poco más hacia el Uchiha.

_Sasuke ni se muto, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido, aún asi esa sorpresa no se veía reflejada en su rostro lleno de seriedad _"¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a esa chica?" y ¿Como era eso de que lo conocia?_Meditaba para si el pelinegro sin detenerse a recordar siquiera el hecho de ya habia compartido una noche de pasión con aquella mujer_Te diría que estas enferma, no te conozco, asi que te pido que no me hables como si me conocieras_Habló tajante terminandose de un solo trago su vaso de wisky que sostenia en su mano derecha.

_Sasuke, por que eres tan malo, vamos nos la pasaremos bién es solo subir escaleras arriba y entrar a alguna habitacion y conocer de nuevo el cielo y el placer_Susurró acercándose en demasía a él pelinegro.

_El placer lo conozco muy bién creeme_Murmuró el pelinegro viendo hacia los jovenes que bailaban, conversaban entre si y disfrutaban de la fiesta _Ahora..._volteó su mirar a la chica que se habia acercado a él desde hace rato ya, casi rosando sus labios continuó_El puto cielo no lo conozco ese es lugar para las personas buenas y como tu misma lo has dicho, YO, recalcó esa palabra, soy un chico malo y los chicos malos ¿Sabes lo que hacemos?_Le preguntó sensualmente a la pelinaranja jugando ese jueguito tan absurdo llamado "Seducción".

_No lo sé dimelo_Se acercó aún más (si eso era posible) a Sasuke vaya que el Uchiha olia de maravillas se preguntó como seria el saborear nuevamente la piel desnuda de Sasuke, también vino a su mente el recuerdo de esos besos ardientes y apasionados que la dejaron sin aliento ¿Y porque no? tener entre sus manos nuevamente el miem...La chica salió de sus cavilaciones al ver como este le tomó de el mentón y se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios.

_Jugamos con los sentimientos de las putas como tú_El Uchiha esperaba que con eso se fuera, esperaba que le insultara y llorara, incluso que le abofeteara pero que se largara no le importaba que hiciera esa chica, solo queria que se esfumara que lo dejara en paz. Ese dia queria estar solo con su soledad solo y sin compañia de mujeres arrojadas que para lo unico que servían era para el sexo y nada más, las mujeres ante sus ojos no valían la pena.

_Pero que rudo_Retomó el hablar la muchacha con un tono entre divertida y exitada. Siempre la forma de ser de el Uchiha le habia encantado e incluso aún la tenia maravillada_ Justo como me gustas en la cama a la hora de cogerme ¿ Recuerdas?_Terminó la pelinaranja lamiendo los labios de Sasuke y volviendo a posar su mano por la pierna del pelinegro, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de el Uchiha rozando asi la virilidad de este .

_¿Qué?_El Uchiha estaba en un estado de shock jamás en su perra vida habia conocido a una chica tan arrojada como lo era Amiiza Donnelley. Bueno reconocía que Sakura era un tanto arrojada pero... nunca hasta esos extremos de llegar a empezar a tocarlo y manosearlo como si tuviera todo derecho al hacerlo_Espera acaso no escuchas...

_¡SUELTALO PERRA!_La única que tiene el derecho a tocarlo de esa manera soy yo "SU" novia_Sakura Haruno, una chica de un cabello color rosa bastante llamativo liso y sensual, de un cuerpo bastante bonito y estiloso, con un vestido ceñido bajo su cuerpo, este era de un color rojo pasión, que la hacia resaltar el color de su piel cremosa y bien cuidada. La Haruno se hacia presente en la escena que protagonizaba el Uchiha con esa chica hasta ahora desconocida para ella y que tocaba algo que no debia tocar y ese era "SU" Sasuke.

_"Lo unico que me faltaba"_Pensaba el Uchiha para si ahora tendré que lidiar, no, con una sino con dos molestias ¡vaya! pero en que estaba pensando cuando decidio ir a la casa de naruto, si bien podia ir a la casa de itachi ¡maldicion! y mil veces ¡maldicion! se le estaba contagiando la idiotez de Suigetsu con la de Naruto se dio un golpe mental ante eso ultimo .

_¿Esta chica taaaan desabrida es tu "novia"?_Preguntó la pelinaranja, desde su puesto en aquel sillon de cuero negro, mirando de frente y con arrogancia marcadas en su facciones, a la haruno, obligando al uchiha salir de sus pensamientos algo erraticos _No parece de las chicas que encuentran o tienen novios guapos como tú, digo con lo poco agraciada que es...

_Mira estúpida aunque no lo creas es "MI" novio y te me apartas de él, en este instante o si no... _Amenanzante la haruno levantó su puño y acortaba distancia, para demostrar quien era la que mandaba en ese lugar, mientras que sasuke lo único que hacia era cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos en señal de que pronto su poca paciencia se haria notar y eso lo podia intuir la pelirosa que era la que mas lo conocia de las dos.

_¿A quién vienes amenazar asi? ¿eh?_Levantándose para quedar a la misma altura de la pelirosa la pelinaranja habló_Crees que tengo miedo de ti, no inventes_Sonrió orgullosa al ver que la pelirosa dudaba en seguir con esa pelea que de seguro ella Amiza Donnelley ganaria, ninguna chica de papá como lo era la pelirosa que tenia frente a su persona le vendria a vender el cuento de (te metes con mi chico te mato) osea si llegara a tener cojones la Haruno y atreverse a iniciar una pelea la unica ahi, con huesos rotos y sin cabello, seria la cabellos rosas, no por nada ella era la número uno en boxeo deporte que practicaba hace unos 8 años ya en el club deportivo solo para jovenes de una condición social ostentosa.

_¡Basta!_El uchiha estaba bastante cabriado de la actitud de esas dos. Ademas de causar que todos en esa fiesta empezaban a cuchichear y prestar atencion al escandalo de esas dos. ¿Por que no podia gozar, él , de un poco de paz aunque sea en una maldita fiesta?. Solución para el problema número uno _No quiero de tus servicios por hoy Amiiza _Se voltió para observar de lleno a la pelinaranja notando así que esta estaba mas que enfadada por sus vocablos y bueno que se enfadara aquella chiquilla con el, le valía una mierda.

_Bién ahora la molestia numero dos, se giró para darle la espalda a la pelinaranja para observar a la pelirosa viendo en las facciones de esta, algo parecido a ... ¿Alegria? mientras veia con superioridad a Amiiza por sobre los hombros de el. Como sea, le dejaria en claro a las dos que Uchiha Sasuke no tenia ni mujer, novia y mucho menos dueña, el era soltero y lo seguiría siendo si era posible hasta viejo_Sakura_La aludida le prestó su total atención.

_Buena suerte idiota_Dijo mordaz la pelinaranja anticipandose a lo que diría el pelinegro, ya que era de reconocimiento publico que Uchiha Sasuke pasaba de la Haruno y de las relaciones formales eso lo sabia muy bien Amiiza Donnelley ya que ella fue una de las tantas conquistas de Sasuke.Aún asi le susurró al oido a la pelirosa un _Por lo menos yo tuve la suerte de acostarme con él, mientras tu te aferras a fantasias buena suerte con estas querida Sakurita amiga _Continuando su camino la pelinaranja se alejo de esos dos.

_Tú no eres mi novia y nunca lo vas a hacer_Sabía que con Sakura estaba siendo bastante cruel y que luego Naruto se lo recriminaría, pero ahora todo le valía una mierda ¿Que más daba, si Naruto se enfadaba con el?.

_Siempre lo hacia cada que él rechazaba a la pelirosa, después de todo estaba bastante cansado de haberle dicho a Sakura bastantes veces que no le quería y ella hacia caso omiso siguiendo el estupido juego de la fans enamorada aquello le exasperaba y aveces le hacia pensar que Sakura era mazoquista.

_¿Sasuke podemos hablar?_Le dijo sakura con un tono bastante seguro ¿No era que tenia que estar triste? después de todo la habia rechazado otra vez más _Es muy importante porfavor ¿si?_Terminó tomándole de su mano para ir a un lugar desconocido para él sin esperar siquiera una respuesta afirmativa de él.

OoOoOoOoOo

Japón 22:30 hrs

_¿Y?_Habia dicho su padre en la cena muy tranquilo como siempre, sabiendo ella de antemano que no era asi.

_¿Aceptarás?_Dijieron sus amigos y hermana al unisono casi comiendose las uñas.

_ ¿Y ella que les habia contestado?_ Bueno no esperaba que se lo hubieran tomado tan bién en especial su hermana y su padre y su respuesta fue..._Si acepto_Susurró contenta antes de seguir lavando los platos que habian ocupado en la cena.

OoOoOooOOo

Estados Unidos 04:45 hrs

.

.

_El cansancio y el alcohol cegaron su capacidad de pensar y obrar con prudencia, pues, lo que acababa de pasar, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado y mucho menos hubiese dejado que pasara, pero he ahí las consecuencias de sus actos.

_¿Y sasuke? ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?_ Decía Sakura bastante contenta después de lo ocurrido entre ella y el pelinegro_ ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto?_Sabía que ese plan no fallaría ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo al Uchiha? de seguro que no, pero se esforzaría.

_No lo se dejame pensarlo_Dijo sin ninguna emocion en su voz.

_Pero...te conviene_El Uchiha le miró con el ceño fruncido_L-lo que quise decir es que a los dos nos conviene ¿No? anda sasuke si dices que...

_Ok Sakura acepto _Terminaba por decir Uchiha sasuke, bastante molesto consigo mismo y con aquella decisión, pero... Si Sakura cumplía su palabra, se quitaría de encima muchas discusiones con naruto y situaciones con aquellas chicas arrojadas bastantes dificiles de soportar debido a su fuerte carácter.

_Gracias Sasuke_Susurró abriendo la puerta de la habitación del Uzumaki saliendo por ella y dejando a un Sasuke bastante pensativo ¿Que le diria a naruto?. Estaba mas que conciente que le habia visto en compañia de Sakura y su actitud con aquella pelirosa se interpretó de una muy mala manera ante los ojos del rubiales.

_ Aquel rubio era su mejor amigo y por ende aceptar **él,** aquella proposición para su amigo significaba la muerte, a todas sus esperanzas con la Haruno ¿Pero que podia hacer? ya habia aceptado dicha propuesta y no podia dar marcha atrás lo unico que podria hacer por ahora seria explicarle todo al ese perdedor de Naruto... eso si le dejaba explicarse .

Continuara...

Notas de Hinta Hyusha:

¿Estará Hiashy y Hanabi contentos por la decision de Hinata?¿Que habrá pasado entre sasuke y sakura?.Bueno eso lo sabremos mas adelante este es el primer capitulo espero les guste n_n y no haberlos decepcionado,

Ahora procederé a descansar ¡PERO! no sin antes decir que los que lean si quieren pueden dejar sus reviews claro siempre con respeto porfavor.

El otro cap bueno el segundo me demoraré en bajarlo por que lo estoy reecribiendo en ese cap veremos a Hinata y su entrada a la Universidad a Hanabi y sus amigos y el comienzo de toooooodooo

¡NUEVAMENTE ARIGATO! QUE SE LA PASEN BONITO CON MUCHO RESPETO Y CARIÑO HINTA HYUSHA SEMPAI

Ahora si procederé a dormir U_U


End file.
